dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 6
Other Characters: * None Locations: * Arizona :*Rip Hunter's Time Lab * China * Metropolis * Russia Items: * Green Lantern Ring * Rocket Red Armor Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Donna Troy Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * None Other Characters: The following characters appear in flashback *Bane *Barbara Gordon (Batgirl, not in costume) *Batman *Black Canary *Black Condor *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Booster Gold *Captain Marvel *A Checkmate soldier *Cyborg (Hank Henshaw) *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *A Dominator (member of an alien race) *Eradicator *Extant *From the "Millennium" event: :*Herupa Hando Hu (a Guardian of the Universe) :*Manhunter robot :*Nadia Safir (a Zamaron) *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *The Joker *Martian Manhunter *Maxwell Lord *Mister Miracle (Scott Free) *Oberon *Parallax *Ray (Ray Terrill) *Robin (Jason Todd) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Steel (John Henry Irons) *Suicide Squad :*Bronze Tiger :*Captain Boomerang :*Deadshot :*Enchantress :*Rick Flag *Superboy (Kon-El) *Superman *Team Titans :*Dagon :*Killowatt :*Mirage (Miriam Delgado) :*Redwing :*Terra *Waverider Locations: * New Cronus Items: * Universe Orb * Rip Hunter's Chalk Board Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Yao Fei (New Earth) | Cast2 = Fang Zhifu (New Earth) | Cast3 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast4 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast5 = Celestial Archer (New Earth) | Cast6 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast7 = Evil Star (New Earth) | Cast8 = Ghost Fox Killer (New Earth) | Cast9 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast10 = John Stewart (New Earth) | Cast11 = Immortal Man in Darkness (New Earth) | Cast12 = Manthrax (New Earth) | Cast13 = Mother of Champions (New Earth) | Cast14 = Seven Deadly Brothers (New Earth) | Cast15 = Shaolin Robot (New Earth) | Cast16 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast17 = Gu Lao (New Earth) | Cast18 = Thomas Oscar Morrow (New Earth) | Cast19 = Thundermind (New Earth) | Cast20 = William Magnus (New Earth) | Cast21 = Great Ten | Cast22 = Rocket Red Brigade | Cast23 = Richard Flag, Jr. (New Earth) | Cast24 = Herupa Hando Hu (New Earth) | Location1 = Arizona | Location2 = China | Location3 = New Cronus | Location4 = Russia | Location5 = Time Lab | Item1 = Green Lantern Ring | Item2 = Universe Orb | Item3 = Rip Hunter's Chalk Board | Item4 = Rocket Red Armor | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 14th, 2006. * This issue is reprinted in the 52, Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * The following messages can be seen in Rip Hunter's bunker (the meanings of these are revealed over the course the series): :*WORLD WAR III WHY? HOW? :*Dead by lead? :*TIME IS BROKEN :*Further time is different :*The four horsemen will end her rain? :*He won't smell it. :*Find the last "El" :*MAN OF STEEL :*Sonic disrupt -- Time Masters -- Time Servants :*The reach. The reach. The reach. :*The Tornado is in pieces. :*"I'm not kryptonite" :*it hurts to breathe. :*2000 years from now :*The Scarab is eternal? :*Where is the Curry Heir? :*Who is Super Nova? :*What happened to the son of Superman? :*Where is the Batman? :*Who is the Batwoman? :*Te versus (Au+Pb) :*Who is Diana Prince? :*Don't ask the Question. It lies. :*SECRET FIVE! :*MORTAL SAVAGE :*Someone is monitoring. They see us. They see me. :*KHIMAERA LIVES AGAIN :*The Lazarus Pit RISES :*The old gods are DEAD, the new gods want what's left. :*I'm supposed to be DEAD? :*WHEN AM I? :*OTHERS? :*520 Kane :*Infinity Inc. :*Casey the cop :*Silverblade :*Find the Sun Devils :*What is spanner's galaxy? *In addition, the number 52 is written in circles all over the board... there are some scraps of paper with the numbers 51, 53, 54, 55, and 56 written on them... there are what appear to be television screens showing historical events, some of which occurred before the advent of photography... all the clocks in the laboratory appear to be set at 11:52. | Trivia = * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "Chinese Heroes!... Booster Gold's Secret Rendezvous!... Time is Warped!" | Recommended = * 52 #1-52 * Countdown #51-0 * World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Black Adam appearances list * Booster Gold appearances list * Evil Star appearances list * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) appearances list * Green Lantern (John Stewart) appearances list * Skeets appearances list * Will Magnus appearances list | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}